Kickin it: Pretty Little Lies
by eat.sleep.band
Summary: There were five best friends. They were always together and it was a friendship that couldn't be broken. What happens when one of them goes missing? Read more to find out. Based off of Kickin It and Pretty Little Liars.


Hey guys! So I am starting this new story based off of Kickin it and Pretty Little Liars and well I hope you like it! I kind of need a break from my other fanfictions because they are going nowhere. I okay here is chapter one! Review and tell me what you think! Love you all!

Chapter 1

"Oh c'mon! He did not say that!" Kelsey said.

"But he did. He is totally in love with you Kim!" Donna replied, raising her eyebrow.

She looked down, checking her phone. Her face changed from a smirk to face of fear and shock. It was weird because Donna was fearless. Or so they thought.

It was a windy September night in Seaford, California. The five girls were all in Julie's barn, a room where they would hang out and tell secrets.

Donna always said that secrets and lies were what kept them close. What they didn't know was that the lies would come back to haunt them.

September 18, 2012

A 15-year-old girl was reported missing after she was last seen in a forest in Realwood, California.

Investigators are trying to determine where she is.

If there are any witnesses, please report to your local police station immediately. Also, be on the look out for Donna Tobin.

The four girls, Kim, Grace, Julie, and Kelsey read in their local newspaper, their eyes red and puffy from the tears they shed from the loss of their dear friend.

Donna had been the one to start the clique. She was the one who inspired the four girls to be popular. Who would want to murder her?

"I can't believe she is gone." Grace said.

Grace had always been Donna's favorite. She had known her for longer and they knew everything about each other. They would share everything. Clothes, shoes, makeup, you name it. One time they even shared a boyfriend in the third grade. Well, not really. He was their best friend and they just said they were "dating" him to sound cool.

"There has to be some sort of reason for Donna going missing." Kelsey said convincingly.

Kelsey was the kindest one of their group. She wasn't exactly the most intelligent though. She used to eat her problems, literally. She struggled with obesity for the longest time.

When she met Donna, she turned her life around. She found a way to help Kelsey lose weight quickly. It wasn't the most healthy though. Kelsey hadn't eaten anything for a whole month and all she was drinking was water.

"Donna was really popular. I mean there isn't anyone she didn't know in this town!" Kim added.

Kim was the spunky one of the group. She always wrestled her little brother. She even had a green stripe of hair. Donna convinced her to get it while she was in her "punk phase." During that time she only wore black and listened to punk music all day.

"Donna wasn't exactly the kindest person. She had a ton of enemies. Most days she was a bully to everyone. She was also a flirt. God only knows how many boyfriends she had in a year." Julie mentioned.

Julie and Donna often fought. They had some sort of feud going on and the other three girls were unaware with the cause of their fighting.

Julie was the smartest one of the bunch. She was always either studying or feeling guilty about not studying. She was paranoid. The girls were aware of her problem of taking pills to stay awake. She was addicted and it was awful. She really needed help. Donna replaced her pills with sleeping pills. She convinced Julie that it was a better way to go, when truly it wasn't.

All in all, Donna had a huge influence on the girls. Even though it wasn't always a good influence, they all still loved her.

She was the glue to their group.

Now that she was gone, how would the group stay together?

That's just it, they wouldn't.

One Year Later

Kim had just returned to Seaford after living in Sweden for a year.

Kim and her family wanted to get away from the mystery of Seaford. They just couldn't take it anymore. When Donna went missing, the police department and the press were all over them.

Leaving was their way of letting go. Donna was still missing though. They couldn't let that go.

School started that day. With Kim, back, her life would back to the way it was after Donna went missing.

Kim walked through the doors of the school and looked around, expecting to see her three other friends in a group together.

She passed by Julie who had grown and was in a group of Mathletes ad the kids in Academic Decathlon.

Grace was with a group from the cross country team. She was quite the runner.

What surprised Kim the most was that Kelsey was with Sloane Jennings.

Kim recalled that Sloane was often bullied by the five girls, especially by Donna. Donna said some very cruel things to her.

Sloane used to be a nerd. She wore argyle sweaters and knee socks with two pig tails, tied with pink bows. It was quire the nerd-fest.

Now she was some fashionista, wearing brand-name cloths, caking herself with makeup. Kelsey became like that too.

To make things worse, she wasn't as kind and caring anymore. She was more rebellious. Sometimes she would ditch class to go shoplifting.

Kim had changed too. She was much less punk and actually wore bright colors. She was much more positive now. She was fully blonde, without the green stripe.

It's as if none of the girls had ever known each other. They all changed so much in the course of one year.

Imagine what they would do when they heard the news.

Okay guys there is the first chapter of my story! I hope you love it. Please review if you did! I appreciate you guys reading it! THANKS! LOVE YOU!

-esquishygumdrop


End file.
